Desde que te quiero
by Akane Yukino
Summary: RHr Oneshot ¡Atención: Spoilers HBP! POV Ron. ¿Hace cuánto que te quiero? Hace mucho, pero sigo siendo un cobarde sin decírtelo. Mi historia a través de los años.


Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que te conocí. Eras tan... entrometida... Lo siento, pero es verdad, no sé qué más decirte. Para aparecer en nuestro vagón preguntando por un sapo que no era tuyo... Te interesabas por los demás, por eso me llegaste al alma. Intenté hacer magia aquella vez, y no me salió el hechizo. Y me sentí ridículo frente a ti. ¿Qué iba a hacer si la chica que acababa de conocer me consideraría un estúpido inepto por fiarse de sus locos hermanos a la hora de intentar un hechizo? Y tú, siempre tan perfecta, conseguiste reparar las gafas de Harry casi sin proponértelo. Te hice una tonta mueca, pero en verdad estaba haciendo tiempo para mirar un poco más tu cara.

Llegamos al colegio, y no sabes lo mal que lo pasé cuando te sentaste en aquella banqueta. Yo sabía que iba a ir a Gryffindor. ¿Pero tú? La chica más inteligente de entre todos los nuevos. Seguro serías una Rawenclaw, una bella Ravenclaw, perseguida por todos los chicos del colegio por tu lucidez y tu brillo. Pero fuiste a Gryffindor, tu valor brillaba más que tu inteligencia, tal vez hubiese algo más en tu interior aparte de libros. Y si el Sombrero Seleccionador, por supuesto más sabio que yo, te había colocado en una casa que a mi juicio no era la tuya, tal vez él hubiese visto algo más en ti que yo.

Y llegaron mis primeras clases. Yo me esforzaba por dar lo mejor de mí mismo, pero no me adaptaba. Y tú, siempre, con la mano levantada. Me hacías sentirme tonto, me inspirabas admiración. Siempre sabías la respuesta correcta, nunca fallabas. Y todos te veían como el cerebrito inepto, que mucha inteligencia y poca belleza. Y yo me guiaba por la gente, y para al menos tener amigos, intenté dejarte en un puesto inferior a mí, para así poder destacar yo alguna vez. Con Harry a mi lado, y tú en el otro extremo de la Sala Común, ¿cómo podría resaltar? Por eso te llamé todo aquello, por eso dije que no me extrañaba que no tuvieras amigos. Supe que eso te hirió demasiado. ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que yo pudiese hacerte sentir tan mal, y al saberlo, me llené de orgullo, creí que no pasabas de mí, que te importaba mi opinión.

Pero cuando se escapó el troll y Harry me recordó que seguías en los baños, creí que me moría. Tenía que rescatarte, tenía que hacerlo. Y así llegué a los baños, con el corazón en un puño, y al verte agachada bajo el lavabo sentí unas insaciables ganas de pegarle un puñetazo al troll y dejarlo KO para que no te molestase más, pero eso no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades. Por tanto intenté hacer todo lo que pude, el hechizo que me enseñaste aquella mañana. Lo hice tal y como me dijiste, mientras tu recuerdo me susurraba cómo debía hacerlo. Por eso, el mérito de aquello no fue mío, fue nuevamente tuyo.

Durante todo ese año, y el siguiente fuimos los inseparables del trío, nadie podía con nosotros... tres. Éramos un trío, para mi desgracia. Nunca era un Ron y Hermione, siempre era un Harry, Ron y Hermione, o como decían algunos a los que me encantaría partirle la cara: cararajada, pobretón y sangre sucia. Y aunque a veces discutíamos, siempre nos amigábamos. No sabes todo lo que sufrí por ti mientras pensaba que estabas petrificada en la enfermería, y que no podría hablar contigo hasta que el jugo de mandrágora estuviese listo. En una de esas tardes que pasé solo junto a ti, sin la compañía de nadie más, excepto tus compañeros petrificados, me atreví a robarte un beso. Qué cobarde por mi parte, robarte un beso mientras estabas petrificada, aunque no fuese más que un roce de labios, o un roce de mis labios con la piedra que te recubría. Era un intento vano de desear más, y cuando me di cuenta, reprimí mis sentimientos, reafirmando mi idea de que eras mi amiga y era imposible que yo sintiera nada por ti más allá de la amistad. Ahora, en tercero... me pasé. Perdí la cabeza por mi rata, que al final resultó ser un sucio mortífago. No supe el daño que te estaba haciendo, nuevamente, y actué por instinto. No sabes como lo lamento.

Así llegamos al cuarto año, mi año. Qué guapa estabas cuando apareciste en el andén. Llevabas el pelo rizado, pero no tan enmarañado, al menos para mí, y algunas curvas se escapaban de la censura que hacía tu capa para insinuarse bajo la ropa. Y en cuanto me miraste en el andén, supe que no quería ser solo tu amigo, que había algo en mi interior que me decía que tú serías para mí, y yo sería para ti. Pero ¿cómo decírtelo? Yo estaba seguro de que tú no sentías nada. Tú, siempre tan sincera, perfecta y sabia. Delicadeza y sutilidad. Pero en mis sueños, ardiente y apasionada. Así eras tú. Y me moría por saber si era cierta mi forma de verte. ¿Qué sabrían los demás que yo no supiera?

Y hubo un chico que sí te empezó a mirar de una forma especial. Lo noté. Neville Longbottom. Desde la primera cena en el castillo, empezó a mirarte de una manera distinta, así que no podía dejar que tú te enamoraras de él, porque podría acabar siendo mi pérdida. Muchos consideran a Neville un inútil, una persona que no tiene valor, que no merece ser Gryffindor, un tonto en pocas palabras. Si eso fuese cierto, Neville no hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para querer a la bruja más valiosa del colegio. Y luego, también estaba Harry. Cada vez pasabais más tiempo juntos, cada vez me preocupaba más. Porque Harry era muy listo, y puede que él sintiese lo mismo que yo, aunque no lo mostrase. Y tú... seguías siendo un misterio.

Empezaste a pasar tardes sola en la biblioteca, y te juro que no lo sé solo por tus palabras. En cierto modo te espiaba, pero ¿qué mejor lugar para observarte que aquel? Tú llegabas y te desenvolvías como pez en el agua, eras tú por poco tiempo, y podía observar tus movimientos: tu forma de morderte el labio, tus suspiros, tu forma de jugar con tu pelo enredándotelo en los dedos... Todo, incluso tu forma de leer. No sé como no me pillaste en uno de esos tantos días.

Y después de aquello, Harry fue elegido Campeón. Y al ver la cara radiante de felicidad que ponías al escuchar su nombre, creí que te habías enamorado. ¿Cómo no, del grandioso Harry Potter? Tenías razones, y más desde que fue nombrado campeón. Una vez más, Ronald Weasley fue el perdedor. Esa fue la principal causa de mi pelea con él. Y aquello nos unió un poco. Empezaste a hablar más conmigo, a solas. Pero en cuanto salió el asqueroso artículo, desviaste tu atención a Harry. Yo sabía que Harry se debía sentir fatal, pero no comprendía por qué él y no yo. Y además, con esa afirmación de que erais "algo", yo me asusté aún más.

Y a pesar de todo, pude ver desde lejos que Harry no era alguien a quien tú profesases amor romántico. Pensé que había arruinado una amistad por culpa de los celos, así que alegué que no entendía que estaba en el concurso por intento de asesinato. En realidad lo comprendía desde el principio, pero hasta que no vi el dragón no entendí la razón por la cual él captaba la mayor parte de tu atención.

Tras eso llegó el baile de navidad. Y fui un inepto. Al saber que Harry quería ir con Cho, no supuse que algún otro chico aparte de mí te mirase con los ojos que yo te miro. No sé que me llevó a pedirle a Fleur que me acompañase, cuando a la que quería a mi lado eras tú. Y cuando tú me dijiste que ya tenías pareja, hice como que no me lo creía, pero no pude soportar el dolor que sentía. Aquellas noches, antes de ir a dormir, me hechizaba con un _silencius_ para que nadie me escuchase llorar. Y todas las mañanas debía contrarrestar el hechizo, y limpiarme los ojos para que nadie se diese cuenta. Aprovechaba las clases de Binns para dormir, aunque aquello viniese siendo normal desde primero. Y aunque todos los días dejaba caer la pregunta, nunca conseguía averiguar quién era el chico que merecía todos mis celos.

El día del baile, en cuanto bajé por las escaleras de la Sala Común, te intenté buscar con la mirada, aunque no te encontré. Y en el vestíbulo, antes de mirar siquiera a Padma, volví a preguntar por ti. Totalmente rendido, abandoné mi empeño, y puse mi atención en cruzar las puertas de robles junto a Harry. Pero yo, aun tonto que me consideran, inocentón y despistado, pude reconocerte el primero. La hermosa dama que colgaba del brazo de Krum no era una extraña, eras tú.

Aquella noche desprendías luz propia. Tu túnica te hacía más hermosa, tu pelo lacio hacía más agradable tu visión a mi vista. Te brillaba el pelo como nunca lo había hecho. Tus mejillas eran las más hermosas, sonrosadas. Tus ojos eran dos estrellas en mitad de la multitud de colores. Y tu figura era la de una muñeca de porcelana a la que había que tratar con sumo cuidado.

Y yo, no me di cuenta en todas aquellas semanas atrás de quién era tu acompañante. ¿Quién más inteligente que el Campeón de Durmstrang para admirar tu belleza? Fui tonto al no verlo. Cuando hacíamos trabajos en la biblioteca, y él aparecía rodeado de incondicionales fans... solo para observarte. Qué tonto fui. Y aunque el resto no te reconoció hasta que estuviste en mitad de la pista, yo había sido más rápido, y ya tenía un plan para actuar aquella noche. No podía hablarte como si nada me doliera. Por una vez era yo el herido... y no me gustaba en absoluto. Comprendí lo que sentiste en primero y en tercero, y me arrepentí hasta el extremo. Pero aún así no podía mostrarme amable y normal contigo, de algún modo tenía que hacerte ver cómo me sentía.

Toleré que durante toda la noche tuvieras tu velada en paz, bailases todo lo que pudieses con Krum, y que incluso pasearais por los jardines, a sabiendas de lo que podía pasar. Sabía que él te quería de una forma especial, y que tú eras consciente de ello. Que él se había armado de valor para expresarte lo que sentía, mientras que yo, que se supone que era el Gryffindor valiente, no solo había ocultado mis sentimientos, sino que también los había negado, tanto al resto, como a mí mismo. Y me carcomía la mente saber que era yo el cobarde que no merecía nada de ti.

Pero sencillamente no podía contenerme. Intenté evadirme, espiando conversaciones ajenas con Harry, pero al subir a la sala común, y al verte allí, de pie, tan hermosa, sentí deseos de correr a abrazarte y llorar bajo tu hombro, rogando por que me dijeses que me amabas. Sin embargo, debido a mi orgullo y cabezonería, mi inconsciente actuó primero, estallando a grito limpio sobre la Sala Común, en principio vacía.

_- ¿Qué tal te ha ido la noche, Ron?- _me preguntaste con una reconfortante sonrisa, que en realidad me llegó al alma, aunque luego empezara a gritarte.

_- Si tanto te importase, me habrías acompañado al baile como te pedí.- _te dije todo borde.Pusiste una cara de confusión que cambiaste rápidamente por tu típica cara con el ceño fruncido.

_- ¿Pedí? ¿Qué me pediste? Perdona, Ron, pero después de que le pidieses a la veela que te acompañase, soltaste de repente "Hermione, Neville tienes razón, eres una chica, podrías ir con uno de nosotros"._

_- Era una indirecta, Herm. En realidad te lo estaba pidiendo.- _te dije desesperado

_- Ya, después de decir unas semanas antes que intentarías buscar una chica antes de acabar con un troll, y que te importaba más el físico que la personalidad de la chica._

_- Al menos yo no he llegado a confraternizar..._

_- Vamos Ron, no empieces con eso otra vez. Viktor es una gran persona, encantador, amable, sincero y dulce. No tengo nada contra él. No hay ningún motivo para no estar con él._

_- ¡Claro que lo hay! ¡Por Dios, Hermione, es de Durmstrang!_

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver._

_- Sí que lo tiene. No te conviene._

_- ¿Entonces quién me conviene entonces según tú?- _no podías ponerme las cosas más difíciles

_- ¿No lo entiendes, Hermione? Sé que ha sido él el valiente, el inteligente y el sincero. ¡Pero lo que más me duele es que has valorado más eso que el interior!_

_- ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que yo siento por él?_

_- Por eso te comprometes al primero que te lo pide..._

_- Después de que dijiste aquello, ¿qué querías que hiciera?- _eso me daba una mínima esperanza.

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que te dolió lo que te dije?_

_- Sí.- _estabas roja, y tu elegante moño se caía por momentos.

_- ¿Y por qué él y no yo? ¿Quién ha sabido apreciarte desde el primer día? ¿Quién lleva suspirando desde el primer contacto? ¿Quién se ha sentido morir por ti? ¿Quién te ha protegido siempre? ¿Quién no te ha fallado nunca?_

_- No existe la persona de la que hablas, Ron. Viktor ha sido el primero que ha demostrado una mínima parte de lo que hablas._

_- ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo?_

_- Muchas veces, Ron.- _me desesperaba aquella situación, y menos mal que la gente no aparecía aun.

_- Joder, Hermione. ¿No te das cuenta de que me gustas?_

_- No, Ron. Lo siento, pero no.- _aquel "no" parecía del todo sincero.

_- Pues mira, creo que te he dado razones suficientes por las que Krum no debería haber ido hoy contigo._

_- Yo creo que no, que estás demostrando lo contrario._

_- ¿Qué ha hecho él que merezca la pena?- _pregunté con un grito que hizo que apareciese la gente.

_- ¡Ser sincero, algo que nadie más ha hecho!_

_- ¡No pidas que las cosas cambien de la noche a la mañana!_

_- Y no pidas tú que nadie me invite a los bailes. ¿Es que porque el resto no lo haga quiere decir que Viktor no se fijará en mi como chica?_

_- ¿Por qué, Hermione?_

_- ¡Por la sencilla razón de que eres como eres, Ronald! Un caprichoso que no se decide..._

_- ¡Si tú no fueras una indecisa que a la más mínima se va con el primer "famoso" que se le acerca... !_

_- ¡Si tú no dañases mis sentimientos...!_

_- ¡Sólo si la próxima vez fueses a un baile conmigo, y no con otro!- _en ese momento pude ver toda la gente extrañada que nos miraba, y cómo Harry entraba en la Sala Común algo cabizbajo.

_- ¡Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no!_

_- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál es?_

_- ¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!- _veo que este fue el momento en que te hartaste de mí, porque subiste rápidamente las escaleras hacia tu cuarto.

Y una vez más queda demostrado cuán patán es Ronald Weasley. Esa noche no pude dormir. Te había dicho tantas cosas... Yo no quería culparte de nada, sabía que la culpa era solo mía. Sabía de más que tenías razón, que debía haberte pedido que me acompañases antes que nadie, pero fui un orgulloso al gritarte aquello. Lo que nadie sabe de esa noche es que me la pasé en la sala común, y nadie se dio cuenta. Estuve bastante tiempo sentado, mirando únicamente al fuego y pensando en ti, en cómo habría sido la noche si en vez de Krum hubiese sido yo el que te hubiese llevado al baile.

Hubieses ido radiante, más aun que con Krum, habrías brillado mucho más, y nadie se habría atrevido a decirte absolutamente nada. Habrías ido encantada, y solo habrías tenido ojos para mí. Y en ese momento fue en el que me quedé realmente dormido, imaginándote, imaginándonos. Ibas con un precioso vestido rosa claro, y no azul. Llevabas el pelo rizado, más largo de lo que realmente lo tienes, con una mariposa de plata que te lo recogía un poco. El vestido era largo, de volantes de los de vuelo, de raso y de seda. E ibas cogida de mi mano. Todo el mundo nos miraba sonriendo. Y bailábamos, toda la noche. Pero en el momento en que todo iba más bien, cuando estábamos hablando y yo había declarado mi amor, me desperté, sin llegar a saber qué sentías por mí en ese sueño.

Cuando desperté ya había amanecido, pero aún nadie había despertado. Descubrí que había una manta sobre mí, así que supuse que le incordié un poco a los elfos domésticos, y sintieron compasión de mí, por eso me pusieron una manta por encima. Decidí ir al cuarto de chicos, y allí me vestí y bajé el primero a desayunar. Fue raro lo que me encontré: era Neville. Me miró con cara pensativa, como si quisiera decirme algo. Así que me acerqué a él. Me dijo que escuchó la conversación entera, agazapado en las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos, que lo disculpase. ¿Qué culpa iba a tener Neville en todo eso? Claro que lo perdoné. Pero me insinuó algo entre todas las cosas que dijo aquella mañana: que eras maravillosa. Lo soltó así, de golpe, pero tenía razón. Y que no entendía por qué yo estaba celoso de Krum únicamente si Krum solo era uno de los tantos que te miraban como mujer. Me di cuenta, o al menos me quise dar cuenta, de que eras inalcanzable para mí, que no eras el patito feo que vendría a mí sin problemas, que el futuro era incierto y había muchos chicos mejores que yo aguardando por una palabra tuya. Que no solo yo era el que te veía como una joya. Y que también muchos de ellos solo querrían hacerte daño. Por eso me obligué a creer que nadie te amaba ni te amaría como yo.

Decidí olvidar nuestra discusión para volver a ser el Ron de siempre, olvidándome de mis sentimientos, porque no quería que alguien más se diese cuenta. Y tú no me volviste a preguntar nada. Seguiste a lo tuyo con Krum, aunque yo seguía observándote secretamente. Ese año aprendí que no me hacían falta más que cuatro horas de sueño, si las otras cuatro te las dedicaba a ti en mi pensamiento. Llegó final de curso, y Krum se iba. Uno menos en mi lista negra. Y aún así me obligaba a pensar que Krum era una buena persona.

Pero a partir de entonces eras solo para mí. Llegó el verano, y en menos de tres días ya estábamos juntos. Era una casa desconocida, ajena a nosotros, y demasiado oscura para mi gusto, pero la bendije porque gracias a ella estabas a mi lado. Y tampoco dejé de observarte. Todos los días llorabas. Te escuchaba desde el cuarto contiguo al tuyo, un pequeño armario escobero del que casi me apropié. Y decías palabras inconexas como: "regreso", "moriremos", "Harry", "Hogwarts", "oscuro", "Ron", "familia", "Orden" y "Viktor". Y esa era, sin dudarlo la que más me dolía. Seguías echando de menos a Krum, tal vez lo amases realmente. Y yo me sentía desplazado. Sin embargo, aunque él fuese uno de los motivos de tus lágrimas, las pocas sonrisas de esos días eran para mí. Ni siquiera a Ginny le sonreías de vez en cuando. Y cuando me sonreías me decías: "Gracias a Dios que estás a mi lado, Ron". Aquello me llegó al alma.

Créeme cuando te digo que también te observaba dormir. Por ilógico y extraño que parezca, me pasaba noches enteras en tu cuarto, sin que Ginny se diese cuenta, observando como respirabas. ¿Hay algo más romántico que ver cómo un ángel sueña? Para mí no. Y cuando hacía uso de mi habitación era, únicamente para soñar un futuro juntos. En eso se basaba mi vida.

Cuando Fred y George, tomando iniciativa, decidieron crear la asociación secreta, que ellos mismos consideran cómo antecedente del ED, llamada "Orden del polluelo", habitaron en mí nuevos sentimientos. Vale que el nombre era a cachondeo, pero Fred, George, Ginny, tú y yo habíamos decidido ser futuros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Para mí aquello era un gran honor. Y no para nada usábamos aquellas orejas extensibles. Recuerdo como en nuestras reuniones mostrabas abiertamente tu preocupación por Harry, y llegué a pensar de nuevo que era él quién estaba recibiendo tu cariño. Yo y mis malditos celos. Pero cuando le daba vueltas al asunto llegaba a ver que era yo el que pasaba el tiempo contigo, que era yo el que no se separó ni un instante de ti en todo el mes de Julio, y era a mí al que le habían permitido verte cada día. Y cada día que cumplíamos una tarea de limpieza, me encantaba cuando nos encomendaban una tarea conjunta, me alegraba el día mirarte de reojo como limpiabas, y escucharte susurrar canciones muggles.

Y todavía recuerdo aquel día en que te encontré en un sillón, durmiendo incómodamente, con sudores fríos y gritando. Me daba terror verte en aquel estado, así que te desperté, no podía dejarte así. En el momento que abriste los ojos, me miraste y te calmaste bajo la influencia de mis susurros. Reconozco que me pasé siendo sobre protector. Me incliné y te acurruqué en mis brazos diciéndote: "Ya pasó todo, ya pasó." En cuanto te recuperaste del susto, te pregunté qué habías soñado. Me dijiste que nos habías visto muertos a Harry y a mí, y que en ese momento no quisiste saber nada más, querías morir. En parte me tranquilizó, saber que no era Krum el que te importaba más que nadie, pero no definiste por cuál de los dos te desesperaste más, por Harry o por mí. Te dije para calmarte que yo nunca te abandonaría, que siempre estaría a tu lado, aunque peleásemos constantemente, aunque te llevase la contraria y fuese un cabezón orgulloso, egoísta y celoso. Me sonreíste y me dedicaste uno de tus susurros muggles mientras me abrazabas. Aún recuerdo la letra de la canción: _Promete que serás feliz. Te veías tan guapo al reír. Y así, solo así quiero recordarte. _La llevo grabada en mi mente, para siempre.

Y en esas estábamos, cuando llegó Harry. Venía furioso, normal si habíamos pasado un mes juntos sin él, y sin decirle absolutamente nada, pero la culpa no era nuestra. Intentamos aprovechar al máximo posible nuestro último mes de vacaciones juntos. Y llegamos al colegio, querido Hogwarts. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de la cantidad de chicos que se giraban al verte pasar? ¿O la cantidad de chicos que te miraban con ojos para nada bien intencionados? Claro que me di cuenta, por eso no te dejé sola ni un segundo. Y me molestaba bastante que siguieses escribiéndole a Vicky. Pero lo dejé pasar, ya que nadie suponía un auténtico peligro para mí, nadie te declaraba nada. Y yo cada vez estaba más cerca tuya. Harry seguía pendiente de Cho, con todas aquellas reuniones del ED. Y yo me dedicaba a ti por completo, a mirarte, a observarte. Casualmente el quinto año fue un año en el que no nos peleamos ni una sola vez. Si acaso, lo normal, una pequeña disputa, pero nada grande. Estábamos dedicados al ED, y con todo lo que contaba Harry era suficiente. Y ya tenía bastante que celar con Ginny, por lo que, en general, no me provocaste dolor de cabeza.

Todas aquellas reuniones del ED en las que disfruté tanto, fueron gracias a ti. Te vi entregada ese curso, me encantó lo que vi. Eras tan maravillosa... Y a final de curso, cuando todo había pasado, no me lo pude creer: todo había acabado, había llegado a su fin: nuestros exámenes (que hice más mal que bien), el ED, Fudge, la asquerosa Umbridge, Sirius... Habíamos descubierto cómo era el mundo de los adultos: la pura realidad es que la Orden del Fénix no era un idealismo, una causa... También era un riesgo, y cualquier día nos podría sobrevenir la muerte. Y aún así estábamos preparados para el riesgo, y aún quedaba gente como Neville y Luna, que aún no viviendo enteramente en persona (más bien Luna que Neville, porque él si conoce el riesgo) el horror de Voldemort, nos apoyaban como con el ED contra Umbridge. Ya no era una cuestión de críos. Y sin embargo seguíamos juntos. ¿Había una causa mejor por la que seguir? Nuestra historia continuaba, y aún no te había dicho cuanto te amaba.

Otro verano pasamos juntos, un verano más. Y ahora ya no era el débil Ron a quién Dumbledore parecía haberle dado la insignia por pena. Me había hecho valer, había sacado buenas notas y tenía expectativas. No estaría a tu altura, pero estaba lo suficientemente bien compensado como para merecerte. Me encantaba hacerte sonreír. Y después, llegó el Club Slug. Qué pena no ser yo quién sabía realizar el mocomurciélago. Fue otro año movidito, sexto año.

Me di cuenta también de que McLaggen también te pretendía, claro que lo vi. Y este último año hice varias tonterías. Sé que no debí salir con Lavender, y fue muy pesada conmigo. Odio aquello de: "Won-won". Y recuerdo tus miradas asesinas, tus sonrisas maliciosas, y tus descaros. Me alegré de por una vez no ser yo el celoso. Pero he de admitir que tenías más clase que yo celando. Todo sobrevino a una locura: las palabras de Ginny resonando en la mente de que te besaste con Krum en cuarto. Yo sabía que la posibilidad cabía, y la había estudiado, pero de ahí a ser verdad había un gran paso. Y si no soportaba a mi hermana besuqueándose en público con Thomas, imagina como me sentaría saber que tú también lo hiciste con Viktor. Aunque lo de Lavender fue una locura tan grande que no tenía pies ni cabeza. Por eso la dejé, porque cuando me besuqueaba con ella, te imaginaba a ti en mis brazos. Porque seguías siendo mi dueña. Y te hacía daño. Llegué a creer que de verdad me querías. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Todo el mundo lo veía, por qué yo no. No te podía imaginar con otro, lo siento.

Y aquí me tienes, enfrente tuya, minutos antes de celebrar el funeral de nuestro ser más querido, viendo cómo Harry disfruta de su valentía. En un día de tanto remordimiento, rencor, odio, y tristeza, él tenía un motivo para ser feliz, mientras que yo seguía siendo un cobarde. Me he armado de valor para explicarte que te quiero, como ya intenté hacerlo en cuarto, pero veo que te acercas, medio llorando, y creo que seré incapaz de hacerlo. Pero me encantaría que para la boda de Bill me acompañases como novia oficial. Y no solo eso. Te veo ahora y me dan ganas de ponerte cualquier marca que diga que eres mía, para que no te vayas nunca. Y aún así, solo deseo que seas feliz.

- Hermione, sonríe, no quiero verte triste.- pero ni siquiera yo puedo sonreir, porque se nos ha ido todo.

- Ron... es que... - estás balbuceando en un vano intento de comunicación, pero antes de que me dé cuenta, estás abrazada a mí, como nunca has hecho. Y yo, perplejo, no puedo más que devolverte el abrazo, porque no sabes cuánto te quiero.- ¿Qué nos queda? Ya ni Hogwarts, ni Hogwarts. La confianza... nada. Todos nos traicionan. Puede que Viktor también me mintiese en su día, y no te hice caso. Porque no sé si hasta ahora he aprovechado mi tiempo. ¡Oh! Ron, veo a Ginny, y aún en mitad de una guerra, ella puede albergar esperanza. ¿Por qué yo no? Ojalá, Ron, ojalá todo acabase, y pueda irme a casa a dormir en paz, sin amenazas.

Mientras hablas se me derrite el corazón, porque es a mí a quién acudes a desahogarte, porque ni siquiera a Harry demuestras tu debilidad, porque te acabas de abrir a alguien que sabes es propenso a hacerte daño. ¿Eres masoka? ¿O acaso es que en estos tiempos solo yo te doy confianza?

- Hermione, no todo está perdido, porque todavía tienes a gente que te quiere, y que arriesgará la vida por ti. Nadie te abandonará a merced del señor oscuro.

- Pero Ron, ¿qué he estado haciendo? No me di cuenta antes de lo que tenía. Y jugué a ser misteriosa y crecer en silencio. ¿Por qué no me reí más? ¿Por qué no fui como Harry? ¿O cómo Ginny?

- Hermione, me destrozas el corazón. Para mí este tiempo no ha sido en vano. Hemos crecido, y aún no es el fin, queda una guerra por luchar para disfrutar de tiempos mejores, y no dejaré que me roben lo que más quiero. Antes era un niño y no me di cuenta de cómo era. Soy yo el que se equivocó. Perdóname.

- ¿Perdonarte? Ron, no tienes culpa de nada- me dices cuando te separas un poco de mi abrazo, mirándome extrañada.

- No, Hermione. Debí pedirte que me acompañases en cuarto al baile, debí haberte protegido en segundo cuando te petrificaron, no debí dejar nunca que te llamasen sangre sucia. No debí dejarte a manos de ti misma, no debí negarte mis sentimientos o mostrarme celoso sin motivos. No debí mirarte desde la sombra.

- Ron, yo no soy tonta. Sabía cuanto te preocupabas, cómo me mirabas, todo el tiempo que me observabas.- eso me dejó en estado de shock.- Y creí que sería mejor dejar que el tiempo pasase, pero... ahora veo que he perdido el tiempo, que se acercan momentos en que mi vida pende de un hilo, y que he desaprovechado la felicidad que estabas dispuesto a darme.

- Te quiero.- fue todo lo que pude articular. Me arden las orejas y sé que estoy rojo, pero ya te lo he dicho. Te quiero, y nunca es tarde para cambiar de caminos. Solo me importas tú, y no dejaré que te vayas, no esta vez.

- No me alejaré más. Yo solo quería que me lo dijeras.- me sonríes. No sabes cuanto he echado de menos esa sonrisa, desde hace unas semanas, antes de que empezase la pesadilla cuando Harry fue en busca del último Horcrux y nos dio el felix felicis. No quepo en mi de felicidad. Y aunque vengan tiempos difíciles, sé que queda un poco más de amor en el mundo.

Te miro fijamente a los ojos y descubro que ya no queda nada por decir, porque sin darnos cuenta, hemos evolucionado hasta tal punto que ya no hacen falta palabras para decirte como me siento o para yo saber como te sientes. Porque sé que quieres besarme, y yo complacido, obedezco tu deseo. No me separaré nunca de ti, Hermione, nunca te dejaré en manos de un triste destino. Ahora eres mía y yo soy tuyo, y no queda nada más. Sólo el bosque a nuestra espalda mientras nos besamos, la tumba blanca de aquel al que dentro de unos minutos guardaremos respeto, y el canto alejado de un fénix que anuncia nuevos tiempos para el mundo, pero esta vez, tú a mi lado.

FIN


End file.
